Meri Raahein Bhi Tum, Manzil Bhi Tum!
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Meri raahein toh tumse hi shuru hoti hain aut tum par hi khatam...kyunki main tumse pyar karti hoon. *BirthdaySpecialOS* *OCBased* Plz R&R! [(ONE-SHOT)COMPLETED]


**A/N: Heyo….Back with another OS. A special gift for someone very special in my life…**

 **Happy Birthday Palak…..its been more than 2 years. You've been a special one in my life….first one to complete the space of a little sister and that will always be special. I wish that every day of your life is filled with happiness, success and adventure. May you achieve everything you desire. Love you :***

 **Happy Reading!**

 _[Continued from "Meri Raahein Dhundhe Tujhe"]_

Vineet had saved Ruhana from Vishal and they were safe at his home. It had been a week since she was back home and was fine. Vineet and Palak seemed happy. It was Saturday and off for both Vineet and two were as usual teasing each other…

" _Di, dekho jiju ko samjha lo. Yeh kab se mujhe pareshan kar rahe hain."_ palak shouted.

" _arey toh maine kaha tha tumhe Prakash banne ko. Shaitani toh tumhe sujhi thi. Ab wo cap dekh ke mujhe cute sa prakash yaad aa jaata hai."_ vineet replied with a naughty grin.

Palak looked at him….. _"hawww, jealous toh aap ho rahe they jijs. Aapko toh usse milna tha jisse di pyaar karti hai ….toh….maine socha….(_ but was cut by him)

" _haan haan Saali sahiba, aapne yahi socha ki mujh gareeb ko sata lo….kyun? "_ vineet looked at her

Palak giggled…. _"hehe, aapka chehra dekhne laayak tha jab di aapko prakash se milva rahi thi….hehe….socho agar sach mein koi hota toh…..aapka chance toh jaata na…..isliye aapko toh mujhe thanks bolna chahiye."_

She giggled and ran away while he chased her. She ran to ruhana who was standing by the dining table. She hid behind her sister….

" _Di, bachaao! Yeh jiju ko dekho na, kab se peeche pade hain mere."_

" _Acha, main peeche pada hu ki tum? Sahi kehti hai tumhari di…pari aur uska shaitaani dimag"_ he slightly slapped on her head..

She giggled….. _"hehe,isliye toh log Palak , the great se advice lete hai…..main toh adviser hoon jijss! Waise di ko manane ke liye jab idea chahiye ho, aa jaana Adviser Palak ke paas."_

She glanced at her sister, who seemed to be lost. She moved to her….

" _Di, sun rahi ho na….dekho na jiju ko…."_

" _tumne sahi naam diya isey roo, shaitaanon ki naani hai yeh"_ Vineet hugged her.

She looked at both of them and smiled….

" _aur jab tum dono mil jaate ho toh shaitanon ki toil ban jaate hain. Dinbhar mujhe satate ho."_

Palak giggled…. _"hehe…aapko satana toh mera janam sidh adhikaar hai. wo toh mujhse koi nahi chheen sakta. Aur rahi jiju ki baat…..toh main toh jiju ki side hi hoon. ….bahut le li aapki side! "_

She teased her sister sidehugging Vineet. Ruhana lightly smiled. Vineet glanced at her….he knew she was thinking something . Meanwhile, the doorbell rang…. Palak moved to open the door. She was surprised to see Purvi. She hugged her…

" _purvi di aap yahan? What a pleasant surprise…aao na!"_ palak invited her in.

Purvi smiled…. _"tu toh badi khush lag rahi hai Pari….Vineet aur Ruhana kahan hai?"_

" _di-jiju andar hai, chalo!"_ palak held her hand and took her in.

Ruhana smiled and hugged her…..

" _acha hua Purvi, tum jaldi aa gayi. Main tumhe hi phone karne wali thi."_

Purvi smiled…. _"dekha, kaha tha na dil se yaad karogi toh main aa jaungi."_

She side hugged her. Ruhana glanced at both Palak and Vineet….

" _aisa toh maine bhi kisi se kaha tha lekin kisi ne apna dhyan nahi rkha!"_

Vineet looked at her as he knew what was she talking about…..

" _Mujhe pata tha ki tum hume chhod kar kahin ja hi nahi sakti. Haan wo baat alag hai ki tumhe hume sataya bahut….hai na pari!"_ he glanced at Palak, who nodded….

" _haan jiju….isliye ab hum bhi inhe mujhe kitna rulaya….very bad."_ She hugs Vineet.

Ruhana smiles looking at them. She had happy tears in her eyes. In the past 6 months, she came to know how much they loved her. Purvi held her hands….

" _hey, tumhe kya hua? Relax yaar!"_

Ruhana nodded her head negatively and held her hands…. _"kuch nahi, chlo, bahut kaam hai."_

She pulled her into the kitchen. Palak took Vineet with her to her room.

.

 _ **Kitchen…**_

Ruhana had been friends with Purvi since she knew Vineet. He used to talk about Purvi that Ruhana knew her better than him. Today, Ruhana had called Purvi for making something special for both Palak and Vineet. Ruhana glanced at Purvi….

Ruhana- Purviii! Tumne bureau mein sabko inform kiya na?

Purvi- Han, kar diya. Everyone is excited. Magar tum kya karne wali ho?

Ruhana(smiles)-AB wo toh surprise hain. tumhe bhi intezar karna hoga.

Purvi(pouts)- yeh kya baat hui? Mujhe bulaya aura b mujhse chhupa rahi ho. Not fair haan Ruhana.

Ruhana(smiles)- Ab Vineet aur Gudiya ke saath uski Purvi Di ke liye bhi surprise hai na. Afterall tumne meri gudiya ka itna dhyan jo rkha.

Purvi- kyun na rakhti…..wo meri chhoti behen jaise hi toh hai.

Ruhana(smiles)- han jaanti hoon. Tabhi toh yeh mujhe keh rahi thi ki main purvi di ke paas rahungi kuch din.

Meanwhile, Palak came into the kitchen and shouting…

 _Diiiii…..bhook lagi hain. kuch khaane ko do na!"_

Ruhana looked at her….

" _Oyee…kitna zor se chillati hain. dheere nahi bol sakti!"_

Palak's face fell. She looked at Purvi….

" _Dekha dii….dekho di mujhe aise hi daantti rehti ha aur inhone mujhe wo saree bhi nahi di abhi tak!"_

" _tu kya bol rahi hai Gudiya? "_ Ruhana eyed her.

" _Nai ..nai…kuch nahi di…..maine kuch nahi kaha , purvi di se puch lo. Main kehne aayi thi ki bhook lagi hai…"_ Palak bites her tongue. Purvi smiles.

Ruhana smiles…. _"Acha thik hai, apne jiju ko bula le, main khana laga rahi hu."_

Palak smiles…. _"Okay…..main aati hu."_

She turns to leave, when ruhana calls her again…

" _oye ruk! Baat sunke ja!"_

" _kya hai diii?"_ palak turns to her.

Ruhana smiles…" _room mein jaa ke almirah check karna, kuch hai tere liye."_

Palak looks at her….

" _kya hai di? Batao bhi!"_

Ruhana smiles…." _ja ke dekh toh sahi. Chal ab jaldi jaa"_

Palak was confused but runs to her room, opens her almirah and was surprised to find 2 packets placed in her almirah…she takes them out. One was a small box packing and other one was a large one. She sat on the bed and was looking at the packets. Vineet peeped in the room…

" _Kya baat hai Pari? Kya soch rhi ho? kholo gifts!"_

She looked at him and opens the smaller packet. She was surprised to find the same pin giftk and purple colored saree, he gifted to Ruhana. Her eyes glittered as she looked at him and he signaled her to open the other packet. She excitedly opens the other one and was amazed to find 2 gifts….One was a collage of Palak, Vineet and Ruhana's pictures. It was written… _"Happy Birthday Pari"_ on it. And the other was a red and white colored teddy bear, something she loved the most after her di and jiju.

She looked up at Vineet and he smiled as if asking her did she liked the surprise or not. She just hugged him. Soon, they heard Ruhana calling them and she held his hand and moved outside. Purvi had left by then. Ruhana who was arranging the table glanced at her…

" _Toh pari, kuch mila almirah mein?"_

" _haan diii…..bahut kuch mila._ (she glanced at Ruhana) _aapne toh sachi mujhe surprise kar diya."_. Happy tears leaked out of her eyes….She looked atRuhana and hugs her.

" _Di, kuch bhi karna, lekin mujhe chhodkar mat jaana."_

Ruhana hugs her, smears her hair….

" _Main kahin nahi jaungi…kahin bhi nahi. Tere aur tere jiju ke bina bhala main kaise reh paungi."_

Palak separated the hug…. _"toh pehle kyun gayi thi?"_

Ruhana sighs….. _"agar nahi jaati toh wo Vishal toh mujhse meri jeene ki wajahein hi chheen leta. Aur tum dono ko khona main bardasht nahi kar sakti. Isliye wahi kiya jo mujhe thik laga."_

Palak glances at Vineet…. _"Dekha jiju, Di ne bas apne baare mein socha. Humaare baare mein nahi socha unhone."_

She madea sad face. Vineet moved to her and kept his hand on her head….

" _usne indirectly humare baare mein socha pari. Usne socha ki wo khud chot khakar hume bacha sakti hai."_

" _par unke bina main kaise raha wo meko pata hai Jiju."_ Palak spoke sadly and hugged him.

Ruhana moved to both of them….

" _acha jo hua usey bhul jao. Tum dono se door hokar dukhi toh main bhi thi. Lekin main yeh jaanti thi ki tum mujhe dhundh hi loge."_ She looked at Vineet.

He smiled. Palak looked at them….

" _waise di, gifts ache they…thanksshh!"_ she hugged them both.

Vineet looked at Ruhana….

" _Waise Ruhana….tum kuch bhool toh nahi rahi na? I mean tummne Palak ko toh pehle hi tohfa de diya….mera tohfa kahan hai?"_ he winked at her.

Palak giggled… _"hehe….uske liye aapko wait karna padega jiju.!"_ She winked at him and ran towards the dining table. They smiled and followed her.

.

The day passed in a blur. Ruhana was busy in some things. Meanwhile, Palak went out for shopping with Vineet. She was teasing Ruhana today, becoz he didn't asked her to come with them and took palak along with him. Before leaving she glanced at Ruhana….

" _Dekha DIii..bola tha na B'day toh jijs ke saath celebrate karungi…dekho aaj b'day eve hai….maza karungi main…byee… ap ghar pe raho."_

And she ran out of the house giggling. Ruhana just smiled.

.

Later at night, when they returned, Palak rushed to her room to change and get shouted from the lobby…

" _pari jaldi aaja…khana thnda ho raha hai."_

 _._

Palak entered her room and moved to switch on the light. As she moved forward, she was flabbergasted to see a big collage on her bed, which consisted of her childhood pictures. Some pictures with Ruhana as well. Beside it was kept a diary with a pic of her and Vineet on the cover. A chit was stuck on it….

" _Yeh jiju ki taraf se…."_

She opened the diary and found many pictures of her and Vineet in it. Meanwhile, both Vineet and Ruhana entered in the room. He moved to her….

" _Kaisa laga surprise Pari?"_

She looked at him…. _"Jiju….yeh pictures kab kheenche aapne?"_

" _bas click kar liye….moments to cherish…hai na?"_ he looked at her.

She nodded … _"haan Jijss…sahi kaha! Yeh wo pal hain jo main kabhi nahi bhul skti. Thanks jiju."_

He pulled her in a hug. Ruhana was watching them and smiling. Palak looked at her….

" _aap wahan kya kar rahi ho? aapko special invite dena padega kya? Jaldi aao!"_

Ruhana smiled and moved towards them, when Palak pulls her and hugs her. Vineet smiles at her antics. Palak looks at her …

" _waise di, meko toh inne saare gifts mile, par jiju ka gift?"_

" _haan, where is my gift? Meko toh abhi tak ek bhi gift nahi mila!"_ he replied sadly.

Ruhana smiles at him, palak looks at her…..

" _kya di , aap has rahi ho! jiju ko gift do na! dekho 12 bajne wale hain."_

Ruhana holds his hand and moves to his room….she asked him to enter the room and he was surprised to find a watch and a perfume of his favorite brand. Adding to his surprise, there was a sherwani set of his favorite color. And also a picture frame of a picture of three of them. He smiled as he looked at Ruhana and hugs her….

" _Thank you Roo …its really a pleasant surprise."_

Meanwhile, Palak came there with a small packet in hand…..

" _Jijuuu….yeh meri taraf se!"_

" _yeh kya hai pari?"_ he smiled.

She smiled…. _"aapke liye ek gift na!"_

He unwraps a gift and finds a pen set of Pierre Cardin. He smiles at her….

" _yeh sab kisliye Pari?"_

" _kyun jiju? Aap mujhe gift de sakte ho toh kya main nahi?"_ she questioned her.

He smiles…. _"bilkul de sakti ho aur yeh toh sabse acha gift hain."_

Palak smiles and hugs him. Meanwhile Ruhana comes back with a cake in hand. They didn't even realized that it was 12 and their big day had started.

Both palak and Vineet cut the cake and fed each other and Ruhana was watching them. He asked her that what she was watching…..she moved closer to them….

" _yeh soch rahi hu ki meri raahein kitni aasan hain….kyunki…._ _ **"Meri Raahein Bhi Tum aur Manzil bhi tum!"**_ _Meri raahein bhi tum dono se hokar jaati hain aur laut kar bhi tum par hi aati hain."_

Vineet and Palak smiled and hugged hugged them back and the trio enjoyed a quality time together.

.

 **A/N: Okay…finally done.**

 **Duriya baby…sorry for being late. But I hope u will like it. I love you baby! Belated birthday wishes again. ! Stay blessed!**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
